Berlin by Night
|price = Print: $14.99 PDF: $8.99 }} Berlin by Night is a supplement for Vampire: The Masquerade about the city of Berlin and the two factions of Kindred who ruled over each half following World War II and are now warring over it anew since the fall of the Wall. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :Divided We Fall... :What do the Kindred fear more than the prince of a city? When a city has two princes...and they're at war. Then, every battle takes on new meaning. Every argument has a sinister purpose. Every decision risks offending one of the mighty rulers. Every decision may be the last, fatal one. :United We Die! :Such is Berlin. Ages-old capital of the German Empire. Center of the Third Reich. Battleground between East and West, torn by their globe-spanning war. Now the Soviet Brujah who once ruled East Berlin have disappeared, and the magical barriers between the two sides have fallen. The time of reunification is here. The time of destruction is at hand. :Berlin by Night'' Includes:'' :*''A detailed description of Berlin, including its history as a center of culture and a spawning pool of hate.'' :*''Some of the most powerful Kindred in Europe, including a Justicar, two powerful princes and more!'' :*''The Ascension of Caine, a complete Vampire story that threatens to rend the Camarilla asunder.'' Content Book One: Berlin by Night Chapter One: Introduction An introduction to the city of Berlin and its role in Vampire: The Masquerade, along with media references and maps. Chapter Two: History The long and sordid history of Berlin, including its growth and prosperity under long-standing Prince Gustav Breidenstein, the role of Gustav's childe Wilhelm Waldburg in diplomatic politics during the 1800s, Wilhelm's silent coup after World War I, and the splitting of the city (and its rule) following World War II. Chapter Three: Geography A detailed description of the city of Berlin and a breakdown of the Eastern and Western District claims of Gustav and Wilhelm, as well as information on important landmarks and other areas of importance to kindred and mortal alike. Chapter Four: The Kindred Details on the major political and social Cainites of Berlin, from Gustav and Wilhelm's underlings to those that would rather see both of them gone. Chapter Five: Coteries A breakdown of the various factions in Berlin, and how each kindred fits into the scheming and power plays. Book Two: The Ascension of Caine A Berlin-based campaign revolving around Caine, Gehenna, and all other manner of dark and disturbing things. Chapter One: Nightmares in the Daylight Hours The players have nightmares involving a common sinister figure beckoning them forth. Chapter Two: Outsiders Arriving in Berlin, the players meet the Princes of Berlin, a troupe of wandering Ravnos, and...Caine? Chapter Three: When Gods Are Angered Meeting at the Kaiser Wilhelm Memorial Church, the kindred of Berlin are subjected to a harsh sermon by Caine and an offer to follow him and his ways. Chapter Four: Changes More kindred, neonate and elder alike, are appearing in Berlin, hoping to catch a glimpse of Caine. A second meeting results in some doubt as to if the kindred claiming to be Caine is really him. Chapter Five: Lessons in the Dark Following "Caine" leads to the Egyptian museum, a Setite trap, and Nefertiti, who plans on using the fake Caine to create chaos and clear a path for Set to return. The other kindred are not happy to have been tricked, however... Chapter Six: Revelations The impending war is Berlin is resolved, for better or for worse. Background Information Some of the information in the book was later revised in the Wraith: The Oblivion supplement, Charnel Houses of Europe: The Shoah. Memorable Quotes (...) Characters *Gustav Breidenstein - Ventrue who formerly ruled over all of Berlin as Prince, and now only holds sway over the eastern sector. *Wilhelm Waldburg - Ventrue and childe of Gustav, who undermined his sire's influence and eventually took over the western half of Berlin as Prince. *Ellison - Nosferatu advisor to both Princes, who holds more power than he or they may realize. *Hermann Göring - Former second-in-command of the Nazi party, and now reluctant head of the Malkavians in Berlin. *Heinrich Himmler - Former Gestapo leader who is now [[Tremere antitribu|Tremere antitribu]]. *Oswald "Ozzy" White - A Malkavian who diablerized his sire, Henry Jekyll, and now struggles with the split personalities of himself, his sire, and his sire's evil alter ego, Edward Hyde. *Rasputin - Nosferatu who claims to be the Rasputin. *Brothers Grimm - Creatures of unknown origin who appeared around the time of death of the real Brothers Grimm, and now make trouble for the kindred of Berlin. Most speculation pins them as changelings or mages. Terminology (...) Category:Vampire: The Masquerade books Category:1993 releases